murkhill_subsectorfandomcom-20200213-history
0305 Brodyr
0305 Brodyr B 9A5448-B Starport Type B - Coryn Starport is a good quality installation, with refined fuel available and facilities for annual maintenance overhaul of starships. The extensive Marteyn boatyards produce a wide range of solid, reliable, and above all exciting non-starships. Although some are exported, they are primarily used in Brodyr's extensive in-system traffic because production is relatively slow and there is a long waiting list (and, consequently, high prices). Planetary Size 9 - Approximately 9,000 miles in diameter, Brodyr is a high-gravity world. This does not really affect locals, as all habitats are by necessity sealed and artificially gravity-reduced. Planetside vehicles tend to be massive affairs for the same reason. Because of the great distances involved, and the lack of major population centres other than the starport, gravitic air travel is generally preferred over surface transportation. There are few notable mountain ranges, as rocks degrade quickly under the combined effects of high gravity and atmospheric decomposition. Atmosphere Type A - As well as the excessive gravity, Brodyr's exotic atmosphere makes the planet's surface an unpleasant place to be. Occasional atmospheric firestorms regularly kill the lichen-like native lifeforms, and are a necessary part of their lifecycle in spreading spores across the continents. However, the sunsets are quite something! Hydrographic Percentage 5 - The world's surface consist of two major continents and land bridges connecting a host of smaller land masses. The numerous shallow seas are rather scattered and spread out, with no single, large ocean as such. Most water other than springs and aquifers is quickly contaminated by atmospheric gases, but is easily purified. Population Size 4 - With only 30,000 inhabitants, 5,000 of whom reside more-or-less permanently in orbital facilities, Brodyr relies heavily on automation and interactive media for almost every aspect of daily life. Production of vessels at the Marteyn plants is entirely robotic, with only design and administrative functions performed by human personnel. Remote working and schooling is common, as communities are highly decentralised due to the vast area of available land and the relatively low cost of long-distance transportation. Government Type 4 - A representative democracy on such a relatively low-population world is, indeed, very representative. Locals are quick to make their displeasure known if their representatives are not seen to cater to their wishes. This does have a tendency to produce some rather populist policy swings, unfortunately, especially with the Brodyrian's renowned imaginative and innovative mindset. Due to the highly dispersed population, most political and administrative matters are resolved over the planetary data grid. Law Level 8 - By current popular consent, the law regulating weapon ownership and carry is extremely strict, and the largely robotic police force is quick to apprehend the inevitable offworld troublemakers who try to smuggle body pistols on-planet. There are no dangerous animals roaming the surface or the seas, and the scattered population makes the formation of a milita impractical. Technological Index B (14) - Brodyr is one of the most technologically advanced worlds in the sub-sector. It relies on technology for everything, from basic sustenance and even survival, to education, defence, commerce, and so forth. Although Brodyr technology is thus highly sought-after on nearby worlds, it does not have an export industry as such and most production is small-scale and tailored to individual customers' needs. Worlds lacking the ability to maintain and repair high-tech devices are another barrier. The primary focus of industry is, naturally, on the labour-saving and labour-replacing devices for which the planet is renowned. Notes - Brodyr has been settled for approximately 200 years. Much of the original population came from 0606, essentially for reasons of discontent. There has been much genetic mixing from new arrivals since then, including a sprinkling of non-human immigrants. Nevertheless, the local language, culture, and communal identity very much derives from its parent planet, although of course somewhat tempered by the far greater freedoms enjoyed on Brodyr, and the progressive (rather than regressive) attitude to technology and innovation. Orbital Facilities - A great deal of activity, including much of the space industry, takes place in orbit around Brodyr. The highport holds the largest concentration of orbital population, aproximately 4,000, with about 1,000 others living or temporarily stationed aboard smaller orbital facilities. The Triplets - Three small moons orbit Brodyr: Dyv, Klyn, and Tandyr. All house robotic mines and refineries supplying the orbital industries, as the massive gravity well of the home planet makes it impractical as a source of raw materials. There are no permanent populations on the moons, although all three house small teams of operators for the orbital defence complexes located there. The latter primarily consist of mobile long-range missile batteries and mass accelerators. The Rest of the System - Brodyr is the sole rocky planet within the system. Further out are six gas giants of varying sizes, together their attendant systems of satellites. An extensive asteroid belt lies between Brodyr and the outer planets, which regularly sends rocks in the direction of the home world. Much of the spce fleet, if it can be called that, is occupied with intercepting rocks or nudging them out of the way if they look like they might cause damage. Having said that, ice comets are not infrequently guided to crash on-planet in one of the many unpopulated areas, as part of a long-term terraforming experiment. There is not much activity throughout the rest of the star system, as Brodyr and the Triplets provide everything the Brodyrians need. Automated and robotic probes are littered throughout the volume between the worlds, mostly on scientific or surveillance missions. Category:Planets